The Missing Trenchcoat
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Suspects

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

.

**Chapter One: Suspects**

Castiel was frantic with worry. His beloved trench coat had gone missing and he had no clues as to where it would be hiding. He had searched high and low for it, but no luck. What on earth was he going to do? He couldn't party with the other angels if he wasn't dressed for the occasion. He would be the laughing stock of the garrison without it.

He glanced down at his bedside table and laid his eyes upon the mobile Dean had given him. A thought occurred to him; what if he called Dean? Dean would surely know where his trench coat had gone. Perhaps Sam might even know. Surely, their superior hunting skills weren't just for killing monsters? He shook his head. Calling Dean would not be a good idea. Dean was busy raising a family and Sam was... well, he didn't know what Sam was doing.

No, this was his mission; a heavenly mission to find the missing trench coat. A list of suspects formed in his mind: Uriel, Anna, Zachariah, Raphael, Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. Uriel was least likely; he might be the funniest angel in the garrison, but he would never play practical jokes on his fellow angels. Besides, what would Uriel to do with his trench coat? It wasn't as if he could wear it.

Anna on the other hand would probably take his trench coat and blackmail him to get it back. She would call it something along the lines of 'disobedience'. He needn't worry though as Anna hadn't paid him a visit today, so it was unlikely she had taken it.

Zachariah was a possibility. He was the pettiest of the angels and was known to bully the other angels into saying 'yes'. He himself had been a target of Zachariah's bullying tendencies simply because he refused to give Zachariah his lollipop. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. Yes, Zachariah was certainly a possibility.

Raphael hated him. He wasn't sure why though, but the arch angel took great pleasure in beating him up whenever the opportunity surfaced. Unlike Zachariah, Raphael actually physically attacked his victims. Once he had sent Castiel flying out the window after Castiel had trapped him in a ring of holy fire for fun. After that incident, Castiel never trapped Raphael again.

Gabriel was also highly likely. He took great pleasure in playing pranks on his fellow angels and Castiel was one of his main victims. For some reason, all the angels enjoyed picking on him. He shook his head and sighed. Most likely it was because they were jealous of his amazing trench coat.

Finally, he reached the last two names on the suspects list: Lucifer and Michael. He and Lucifer had never been on the greatest of terms, but Lucifer didn't hate him. He just didn't understand why Castiel followed Michael around like a lost puppy dog. Lucifer even trapped him in a ring of holy fire when Castiel refused to choose him as his partner in tennis. If Lucifer had stolen his trench coat, he would have brought it up with Castiel and trapped him in a ring of holy fire until Castiel agreed to his conditions.

Michael on the other hand would never steal something that belonged to another angel. He always followed their Father's orders and one of those orders was: Thou Shalt Not Steal. Maybe he could talk to Michael about his situation? Surely, Michael would lend a helping hand. He nodded to himself, talking to Michael seemed like a good idea. With a smile on his face, he made his way towards the grand staircase leading up towards Michael's room.

.

Just something I came up with whilst on a study break. There will be seven more chapters of this story (one for each suspect) and one for the conclusion. Review please?


	2. Suspect Number One: Uriel

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

**Special Thanks**

VampGirl666, LadyMaiden, I love my knght in red, Arwen Kurama, Tina, Sandra, Spn fan, Arlenda4815162342 and Niknakz93 for reviewing : ) Thanks for your support!

.

**Chapter Two: Suspect Number One, Uriel**

Castiel stormed towards Michael's room, but got sidetracked by Uriel's one instead. The words, 'Funniest Angel' were engraved onto the door. Castiel ignored the words, and knocked the door. Several seconds passed, but the door remained closed. Castiel tried his luck again. "Uriel? Are you home?" He hoped Uriel was home. He needed to know where his trench coat was.

The door finally opened. "Castiel?" Uriel asked, glancing down at his fellow angel. "What seems to be the matter?" Why on earth would Castiel pay him a visit? "If you want to play games then ask Gabriel," Uriel added. Castiel was always bugging for Uriel to play games with him. Uriel didn't have the patience for such childish things.

Castiel glanced up at Uriel and frowned. Why must Uriel be so tall? "Have you seen my trench coat? It appears to have gone missing," Castiel replied meekly. He felt so empty inside without his beloved possession.

Uriel frowned. Trenchcoat? "That big ugly thing you wear?"

It was Castiel's turn to frown. "What big ugly thing?" He wasn't referring to the trench coat was he? Of course not! Castiel mentally slapped himself for having such bad thoughts. His trench coat was beautiful and a creation of God. God didn't make ugly things. "I hope you are not referring to my trench coat?" he inquired.

Although Uriel was much bigger and stronger than the little nerd angel, he did not want to start a fight. His first and last fight with Castiel resulted in him being caged for several weeks by Michael. Not only was he caged, he was forced to listen to boring lectures about treating fellow angels with love by Michael. He shuddered visibly. Terrible times. "I'm sorry Castiel, but I have not seen your trench coat," Uriel replied sincerely.

Castiel's expression saddened and Uriel felt an unexpected wave of sympathy for his friend. "I don't know where it has gone..." he mumbled.

"Well," Uriel started, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Do you remember when you last wore it?"

Castiel looked up at the sky ceiling thoughtfully. "Well... I remember running away from Raphael..." His expression darkened. For some reason, Raphael took great delight in tormenting him. "He was trying to test out his latest 'game' on me, but I escaped," Castiel added proudly.

"Okay, then what?"

"I fell through some trapdoor in the ground and hit my head against an oddly placed table," Castiel said. "I was knocked unconscious for awhile and when I woke up, my trench coat was missing!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Did you search for it immediately?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I couldn't. Someone trapped me in a ring of holy fire so I couldn't escape," he explained. "What do you think it means, Uriel?" he asked, his blue eyes showing deep concern and fear.

"I think you've been set up. One of the angels obviously thought it would be funny to steal your coat so they made you fall," Uriel explained wisely. "Which angel holds a personal grudge against you?"

That was easy. "Raphael!"

Uriel frowned. "I don't think Raphael would do something like that; he doesn't enjoy trapping angels does he? I think he prefers to see them face to face."

Castiel nodded slowly. That made a lot of sense. "Well I'm sure Michael wouldn't hurt me, he's too noble and kind for that."

"Lucifer? Anna? Zachariah? Gabriel?" Uriel asked, listing off the other suspects. "They're all likely suspects."

"Anna hasn't paid me a visit yet. Everytime she sees me, she steals something and makes me do bad things to get it back," Castiel explained. "Zachariah only torments those who refuse to obey him. I haven't seen him lately either."

Uriel peered down at him curiously. "And what about Lucifer and Gabriel?"

"Well... Lucifer has been way too preoccupied with Robot Unicorn Attack to worry about stealing my trench coat and Gabriel... Gabriel..." Castiel struggled to think of a reason why Gabriel wouldn't steal his trench coat but couldn't think of a logical explanation. Gabriel didn't like him much either. Perhaps Gabriel and Raphael were working together to play tricks on him? It seemed highly likely; after all they were both complete bastards.

Uriel watched Castiel think. He wasn't sure who the culprit was, and frankly he didn't care. He just wanted Castiel to leave him alone in peace. "Try asking Anna for more: she's friends with both Raphael and Gabriel," Uriel suggested, keen to get rid of Castiel.

Castiel gulped nervously. Pay Anna a visit? That was a scary idea. He shook his head nervously. "She'll hurt me Uriel," he whimpered. Although she didn't look like much, Anna could really cause serious damage.

Uriel sighed deeply. It appeared he would not get peace for quite sometime. "Alright," he started, taking in a deep breath. "I'll take you to Anna and I'll speak to her for you, alright?" he said, as if talking to a young child.

Castiel flashed him a smile. "Thanks Uriel!"

Uriel rolled his eyes. "Alright, come on. Let's pay Anna a visit."

.

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I have been on a month long writing break. I had several things to sort out, but I'm glad to say everything's alright. I will attempt to get the next chapter completed by next weekend to make up for the slow update. Drop a review if you liked!

Oh, and if and if you follow my fic 'Hells Bells' and 'Board Games', you'll be pleased to know the next chapters are in progress


	3. Suspect Number Two: Anna

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

**Special Thanks**

King Of The Crossroads, Jedi Master Arwen Sparrow, DionysusDaughter98, LadyMaiden, SwoopingOwlSavior, Niknakz93 and Arlenda4815162342 for taking the time to review. Your feedback is much appreciated : )

.

**Chapter Three: Suspect Number Two, Anna**

Castiel followed Uriel towards Anna's room, much like a child following its parents through a busy mall. He was nervous... but also quite eager to see Anna. She was rather a starling figure to look at it, but unfortunately for him Anna saw him as the 'nerdy trenchcoat angel'. She never wasted an opportunity to insult and hurt him. In fact, Castiel belived making fun of him was her purpose in life.

He remembered the time Anna had stolen his favourite angel toy and blackmailed him by getting him to perform some angel karoke to get it back. Needless to say, it was a very humiliating moment – even more so because he was forced to dance as well. This embarrassing event made front page news in the hit magazine, 'Angel Weekly'. Because of this, he found it very hard to make friends.

Uriel knocked on the door and waited for it to open. In a matter of seconds Anna opened the door and seemed quite surprised to see Uriel. "Uriel?" She ignored Castiel.

Castiel jumped up and down. "I'm here too Anna!" he exclaimed happily. Everyone knew Castiel had developed a mad crush on Anna. Why? No one really knew... Anna was a complete bitch. But then again, Castiel wasn't completely together anyway so they were quite compatible.

Anna glanced up at Uriel and smiled. "What's the matter?"

Uriel sighed. "Castiel can't find his trenchcoat. Have you seen it?"

Anna flared her nostrils with disgust. "I wouldn't touch that filthy thing – I swear, have you ever washed it?" She demanded finally looking at Castiel.

Castiel hung his head shamefully. No, he had never washed the article of clothing. Note to self, ask Dean how to wash clothes, he thought. Dean was quite useful. Having human friends had its benefits. It was a shame Dean couldn't tell him how to pick up Anna though. Perhaps he just lacked the X Factor?

He peered at her hopefully. "Have you seen it?"

She shook her head. "Castiel, I just told you I wouldn't touch it... not even with a ten foot pole."

Uriel noticed Castiel's expression fall flat and felt some sympathy towards his pathetic friend. "Well, do you know anyone that might have stolen it?"

Anna stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it... I did find Raphael and Gabriel holding a bag snickering."

"How big was this bag?" Uriel asked.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know," she snapped. Uriel gave her a sideways glance and she sighed. "It's big enough to hold a trenchcoat."

Castiel's face brightened as soon as he heard the word trenchcoat. "My trenchcoat!"

Anna sighed. "I didn't say there was a trenchoat inside the bag; I said it was big enough to hold one."

Castiel looked at the ground pitifully. Next time he had to remind himself to protect his trenchcoat. "Can you help me get it back?" he asked.

Anna placed both hands on her hips and glared. "Why would I want to help you?" Helping Castiel was like helping the Winchester boys – useless. The Winchesters and Castiel had a remarkable talent for getting themselves into conflict. It was amazing how they were all still alive.

Uriel cleared his throat to speak. "We can help you win the Most Glamourous Wings Award," he said. Helping Castiel find his trenchcoat was most important; he didn't care what he had to sacrifice in order to get it back. Even if it meant making deals with other angels.

Anna considered the deal. Winning the Most Glamourous Wings Award was an extremely admirable feat to achieve. The angel that won the award gained a slave for the month. In addition to this, they would get the right to speak to God and make a wish. Naturally, Michael and Lucifer were frequent winners thanks to their ability to win those few extra crucial votes.

Michael promised great blessings for his fellow brothers and sisters whilst Lucifer used threats to win votes. Anna was going to win without resorting to manipulation and blackmail! She would win the award and be admired by all! "Fine, I'll help but you have to promise me that you will vote for me."

"Can I be your slave when you win?" Castiel asked.

Uriel raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that?" Being Anna's slave for a month was a fate worse than death.

Castiel smiled. "She can teach me about disobedience."

Uriel brought a hand to his face. Not a good request to make. Anna was known for her brutality.

Anna smirked. Castiel as her slave? Excellent. The poor naiive angel would do anything for her... even if it meant enduring pain. She almost snickered aloud, but remembered Uriel was watching. She regained composure. "I think we should pay Zachariah a visit, if any angel knows about trouble, it's him." She jerked her head towards the door indicating the two males follow her.

.

Sorry for the (extremely) long delay, it's been a very chaotic semester at university but thankfully, it's almost over which means full-time writing! I will attempt to get the story updated within the next fortnight... but if it is not up... feel free to send me a PM telling me to update! Reviews as always are greatly appreciated!


	4. Suspect Number Three: Zachariah

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

**Special Thanks**

Dirtdevil76, bananasrokk, ThursdaysChild97, LadyMaiden, Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester, nomadic725 and DionysusDaughter98 for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

.

**Chapter Four: Suspect Number Three, Zachariah**

Anna led the two male angels towards the front door of the bossy angel, Zachariah. Approaching Zachariah had to be done with caution for he did not like being interrupted. She knocked on the door gently waiting for a reaction. Silence. She tried again knocking harder. Still no response. Sighing, she clenched her fist and punched a hand through the door. "Much better." She kicked the door down and found Zachariah lounging on his bed, a warm mug of ale beside him.

"What are you doing in here?" Zachariah bellowed.

Castiel stepped forward eager to present his case. "Where's my trenchoat?" he demanded, trying to sound brave.

Zachariah screwed his nose up in disgust. "Why on earth would I touch that filthy thing?" Castiel really had the worst taste in fashion.

Uriel placed a strong hand on Castiel's shoulder trying to provide some form of comfort for the downtrodden angel. "There there, everything's going to be alright." If angels could cry, Castiel would be balling now but they could not. "Castiel's trenchcoat has gone missing and we were wondering if you knew where it might have gone" Uriel asked.

Zachariah shrugged. "Why would I care?"

Good question. Uriel tried to think of something fast. An idea sparked in his mind. Excellent. "God will be upset if we do not locate the trenchcoat," he explained.

Uriel was right. For some bizarre reason, God seemed to favour Castiel. Zachariah sighed. "I can tell you this... Gabriel and Raphael were sneaking around the garden yesterday holding a large, black plastic bag between them. I don't know what it was, but knowing them they've probably stashed your trenchcoat in there," he said.

"Why were Gabriel and Raphael sneaking around the garden?" Anna asked. Seemed a little bit strange. The Garden of Heaven was no place for crazy angels, only wimpy ones liked Castiel loved this place.

Zachariah shrugged. "Why don't you go and ask them?" he snapped. Uriel glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "I guess they figured the Garden of Heaven would be a good place to hide a trenchcoat? I mean, Castiel and Michael are the only two angels that spend time there," he added.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Exactly. Why hide Castiel's trenchcoat in the Garden of Eden if that is Castiel's place of joy?" None of this made any sense to her at all.

Castiel frowned and thought hard. "Perhaps they figured it would be the last place I looked. Like you said, only Michael and I spend time there."

Uriel stroked his chin thoughtfully, considering Castiel's insightful comments. "Castiel has a point Anna, it would be the last place to look."

She glanced sideways at him. "I can't believe you're agreeing with him."

Uriel shrugged. "I'm just saying he has a point."

"Are you satisfied with my answers? I hope so because I've had enough talking to you all," he said. He picked up his warm mug of ale and swallowed a mouthful. "Go to the Garden of Heaven and find your wretched trenchcoat and when you find it, don't mention my name." Zachariah feared if named, Raphael and Gabriel would play nasty tricks on him. Tricks were reserved for Castiel, not him!

Castiel glanced out Zachariah's puny window and stared at the pathway to the Garden of Heaven. He hoped the trenchcoat was there. He didn't feel secure without it. "Come on Anna and Uriel, we have to locate my trenchcoat." His eyes started to water. It was possible he might never find it again and the horrible thought itself was enough to make him cry.

A crying Castiel was the last thing Anna and Uriel wanted to deal with so they said their goodbyes to the drunken Zachariah and made their way to the Garden of Heaven. The pathway travelled upwards in a spiral-like fashion and Castiel felt a little dizzy. Anna and Uriel were a slightly nervous as they had never been to this garden before. Would they find the crazy prankster Gabriel? Or would they come across the horrible Raphael? Only time would tell.

Eventually, they reached the Garden of Heaven after walking upwards for what seemed like an hour. Upon arrival, Anna and Uriel almost fell over in shock. What a mess! Vegetation lay scattered around the ground and various branches piled atop each other in a heaped mess. "Who owns this place?" Uriel demanded.

"I do," came the answer. A bearded black man walked towards them, a slight smile on his face. "I am Joshua and I look after the garden."

Anna looked around the horrible environment and shook her head. "This place is a mess! I thought this place was meant to be clean?" What sort of gardener was this angel anyway?

Joshua shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, those two scoundrels Raphael and Gabriel decided it would be fun to destroy my garden." A tear rolled down his cheek. He had spent centuries making the garden a beautiful place.

"Then you have seen them! Were they carrying a trenchcoat?" Castiel blurted out. He wanted answers!

Joshua frowned. "I did not see any form of clothing however they were carrying a suspicious black bag between them. They hid behind those bushes over there cackling like angels possessed," he said, pointing to a large clump of messy bushes nearby. "When I asked what they doing to my bushes, they grinned and said nothing. They disappeared before I could question them further and suddenly the item exploded and destroyed my garden!" he said, struggling to hold back tears.

Anna patted him gently on the shoulder. "We will find them and make them pay, but you have to tell us where they went."

Luckily, Joshua spoke to God and he knew exactly where Raphael and Gabriel vanished off to. "They went to pay Lucifer a visit. If you want answers you would be best to ask Lucifer." He shuddered at the thought. Lucifer was one horrific angel. "I bid you farewell and I wish you luck on your quest." Joshua waved them goodbye and the trio left.

"We have to pay Lucifer a visit?" Castiel asked bluntly.

Anna groaned. "Not Lucifer!"

Uriel secretly loved Lucifer and was extremely happy to visit him again. Every Sunday afternoon he would join Lucifer in a game of cards, but Anna and Castiel didn't need to know that. "Let's pay Lucifer a visit and pray it all goes well." And the trio made their way to Lucifer's specially designed room that resembled Hell.

.

I'm back into writing now that university has come to an end for the year. On a three month break now so I plan to write my Supernatural stories. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	5. Suspect Number Four: Lucifer

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

**Special Thanks**

TheElephantMaster, Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase, coffeeoodragon, Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester, StarKidKlaineTrickster and 22IB Angel for reviewing the previous chapter. Your support means so much to me : ) Enjoy!

.

**Chapter Five: Suspect Number Four, Lucifer**

The trio of angels entered the room cautiously. It was complete darkness at the moment, but they knew that could change randomly and instantly. Lucifer claimed changing rooms kept him entertained. No angel would dare argue with him in fear he would hurt them badly. Just then, the walls of the room changed. There were now images of fluffy kittens on the walls. How bizarre.

"Uh Lucifer?" Uriel called. "We wish to speak to you."

Silence. Then...

"It's about time someone paid me a visit."

The walls stopped changing and Lucifer strolled towards them with a slight swagger. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Anna let out a low whistle. Damn, he looked fine! But there was no time for giving other angels lustful looks. "Hi Lucifer!" she said, grinning like a human schoolgirl giggling over a new crush.

Lucifer cast a brief glance at Anna and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Hey Anna," he said in a low seductive tone. Anna's cheeks turned a bright red and she tried to pry her eyes away.

Castiel frowned at this bizarre show of behaviour. Just what on earth was she doing anyway? "Anna!" he shouted, snapping her out of her trance.

She blinked. "Oh... sorry." She giggled to herself again, twirling a lock of her hair around a slender finger. Why was Lucifer so damn alluring? Sure, he was an evil bastard and naughty sibling, but he gave off this aura of confidence.

Lucifer turned his attention on Uriel and Castiel. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them expectantly. "So, what can the Devil do for you?" he asked in a relaxed manner.

"I want to know what happened to my trench coat!" Castiel cried. "We talked to Joshua and he said Raphael and Gabriel were carrying a suspicious black bag between them," he added, recalling Joshua's previous words.

"That stupid thing?"

Castiel rubbed his eyes. "I feel naked without it." The trench coat made him feel brave and strong! And handsome as well. "Please help me."

"And why should I help you? You're all Michael supporters," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you remember when we played Angry Birds? And Michael distracted me so he could end up with a higher score?" He pulled his arms away from his chest, and balled his right hand into a fist.

"Well... you did steal his candy bars earlier that day," Uriel pointed out, but was immediately silenced by Castiel poking him in the ribs. He sighed. "We just want to know what happened to the trench coat, that's all. Can you help?"

Lucifer pondered Uriel's question. If he helped him, they had to give him something in return. Eternal servitude came to mind, but he didn't think God would like that too much. It had to be something else. After some thinking, he replied. "Hmm... how about this; you must always help me gang up on Michael."

Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but Uriel nudged him hard in the ribs silencing him. "Better to agree with Lucifer than not to," he warned. Besides, Michael was a prick anyway. He always put the other angels down to make him feel better about himself. "We agree to help you gang up on Michael," Uriel answered.

A slow smirk crossed Lucifer's face. "A good choice." He walked back and forth, waving his arms around in the air as he talked. "Let me get this straight. You believe Raphael and Gabriel stole your trench coat?"

"Yes!"

None of this made any sense to Lucifer. "Why would they want to do that?"

"Because they're nasty!" Castiel yelped, making a sulky face.

Lucifer chose to ignore Castiel's comment and focused on Uriel instead. Uriel cleared his throat then spoke, "Joshua mentioned Raphael and Gabriel were in the Garden hiding behind some bushes, cackling like angels possessed. When Joshua asked what they were doing, they grinned and ran away. Joshua claims the item simply exploded and destroyed his garden," he explained.

The Devil stopped pacing. "A trench coat can't simply explode," he reasoned. "Unless they were covering an explosive inside the trench coat."

"They wouldn't need an explosive though. Can't you arch angels snap your fingers and explode stuff?" Uriel asked, feeling slightly jealous. Being a lesser angel sucked majorly.

"Gabriel likes using man-made objects though," Lucifer countered. "And Raphael likes destroying things. It would make sense for them to hide an explosive in Castiel's trench coat. I mean, no offense, but we all hate that coat," he said, forcing a grim smile in Castiel's direction. "You're probably not going to find it."

What disheartening news! Castiel brought his hands to his face and made crying noises. This was simply terrible! Even Anna felt bad for him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him everything would be alright. "I've lost my beloved!" he wailed.

Lucifer held up his hands, exposing his palms towards them. "You can get your revenge if the worst case scenario happened," he said, casually shrugging his shoulders. "Which, it probably did."

Revenge. Yes, that sounded good. But he was simply a lesser angel, incapable of inflicting any form of damage against those arch angels. Unless... Castiel gazed at Lucifer with new found adoration. "Will you help us?" With Lucifer on their side, they would be unstoppable.

Fighting Raphael and Gabriel. Sounded like a difficult, but exciting task. Although they were arch angels, they did not have the same level of power as Lucifer did. Besides, it was Lucifer himself who tutored them to become nasty angels. He knew their tricks. "Alright... I'll help you but only because I hate them." Well, he hated pretty much any angel that didn't worship him, but his new pets didn't need to know that. They reminded him a little of himself actually. Rebellious angels. "Well, stop staring. We need to find Raphael and Gabriel," Lucifer snapped. He exited the room, leading the confused trio of lesser angels out the door.

Just what had they gotten themselves by making a deal with the Devil himself?

.

Sorry for the lateness everyone, been a busy past few months. I hope this update was amusing at most. Are Raphael and Gabriel behind the missing trenchcoat? Can the trio really believe Lucifer? Find out in the next chapter! As always, reviews much appreciated!


	6. Suspect Numbers Five & Six

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

**Special Thanks**

Snow Angel5466, Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase, The Mysterious Shadow and Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester for reviewing the previous chapter.

.

**Chapter Six: Suspect Numbers Five and Six, Gabriel and Raphael**

Lucifer led his younger siblings towards the hideout of Gabriel and Raphael. He knew all their dirty little secrets and special hideout areas. He knew for a fact Raphael liked cross dressing in his spare time. He knew Gabriel had a girlfriend from another religion. He also knew both of them liked teasing Castiel.

"What is this place?" Castiel asked, gazing around the room, eyes wide with awe.

Lucifer had led them into a dark room. It was pitch black. "It's one of Gabriel's trick rooms. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here to protect you." Not that he would come to their defence immediately – he'd let them suffer for a bit before stopping Gabriel and Raphael. It wasn't often he had the chance to tease angels. If Michael found out, and he usually did, he would tell their Father and Lucifer would be locked up inside his cage for a few hours until he apologized.

"Gabriel! Raphael! Show yourself!" Lucifer demanded.

There was silence.

Castiel sniffed. Could Lucifer be trusted? Perhaps he was stringing them along for his own fun? He was evil after all. "They're probably not here. This is a set up." He sniffed again, wiping his nose with the back palm of his hand.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I swear, I'm not tricking you."

Several more beats of silence passed until both Gabriel and Raphael appeared. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the entire room lit up. There were pictures of himself all over the walls for some unknown reason. "Ah, Lucifer! What brings you here?" Gabriel asked, giving his older brother a wide smile.

"Where is the trenchcoat?"

"Straight to business is it? Don't you want to watch my magic tricks show?"

"I know all your tricks... I taught you, little brother."

Castiel stepped forward, biting the bottom lip to stop it from trembling. "Where's my trenchcoat?!"

Raphael narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "It's gone."

Castiel's jaw dropped open. "Gone?!"

"You're lying," Lucifer said.

The other arch angel cursed. "Look, we gave it to Michael after blowing up Joshua's garden."

"Why would you give it to Michael?" Anna asked, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Raphael and Gabriel exchanged glances. "He said he wanted to use it for something. He didn't really give us much of a choice, you know. He threatened to tell Father if we didn't give him the trenchcoat."

"But why does it have to be me?" Castiel whined.

"You're the baby angel of the group. It's only natural he wanted to pick on you so he hired us to steal it," Gabriel explained. "It wasn't exactly difficult either."

"Like stealing candy from a baby," Raphael added, smirking. Castiel fought the urge to break down in tears. His siblings were so mean teasing him like this all the time! Weren't they meant to be some big happy family?

Lucifer smirked, a cold chuckle escaping his throat. "Ha, yeah I know what you mean. It's a lot of fun. I did that the other day actually. You should've seen the look on the human's face and-what?" he asked, frowning at his fellow angels standing behind him. "You've never stolen candy from a human baby before?"

"Castiel's trenchcoat. That's why we came," Uriel explained. This ordeal was beginning to make him tired and somewhat frustrated. Coming to Lucifer for some assistance was a bad idea – the arch angel was insane. "Can you help us get it back before he cries a river of tears?" he added, jerking his head towards Castiel. The youngest angel was trying very hard to stop back tears. Lucifer almost – _almost- _felt sorry forhis youngest brother.

"Why would Michael want someone to steal my trench coat? I thought he didn't approve of stealing?" Castiel asked aloud.

Anna shrugged. "I have no idea. Michael's not a very nice angel though, perhaps he thought it would be funny?"

"I wonder what he wanted to use Castiel's trenchcoat for?" Uriel wondered. Why anyone would want to touch that thing was beyond his thought.

Castiel's bottom lip trembled. He felt naked without the trenchcoat on. "We need to get it back."

Gabriel snorted. "And how do you propose we do that, little brother? We can't exactly walk up to him and snatch it out of his hands."

"Why do we even want to help Castiel? What has he done for us?" Raphael said, casting a glare in Castiel's direction.

"Castiel can get us the Winchesters," Lucifer said, coming to Castiel's defence. "He's close friends with those humans. You want the apocalypse to happen? We'll need our true vessels."

Raphael opened his mouth to reply with a smart comeback, but words failed him so he remained quiet nodding instead. Castiel on the other hand wasn't afraid to speak up. "Challenge Michael? That is dangerous."

"You got another plan?" Uriel said. "You are the one who wants his trenchcoat back."

Castiel nodded. "Ok. Let us challenge Michael for the trenchcoat." Lead the way, Lucifer."

The other angels filed up behind Lucifer. He was the second strongest angel in all the garrison – if anyone could challenge Michael, it would be Lucifer. If Lucifer failed... well, the angels would run away and pretend nothing happened thus sparing themselves from the wrath of their Father. Castiel took in a deep breath. Would he get his trenchcoat back in one piece?

.

One more chapter to go, will Michael give the trenchcoat back? As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Suspect Number Seven, Michael

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

The Missing Trenchcoat

**Summary**

Castiel embarks on a heavenly mission to find the culprit that stole his trenchcoat.

**Special Thanks**

Singalong, Dr. BadAss Is In, Meepmeep123, tItAnIUm AprIl, andyf, The Mysterious Shadow and Dementors hate chocolate. Enjoy the long awaited final chapter of 'The Missing Trenchcoat'!

**.**

**Chapter Seven: Suspect Number Seven, Michael**

It was time for war.

Castiel was determined to do whatever it took to win back his treasured lucky trenchcoat no matter what the sacrifice would be. If he had to remain as the heaven's punching bag he would if it meant getting back his beloved clothing item. Uriel and Anna flanked his sides, while Raphael and Gabriel stood behind. Naturally, Lucifer stood at the front of the group. He was looking forward to beating Michael.

"So, how do we take down Michael anyway?" Uriel asked.

"We are going to use the Winchesters!" Lucifer declared.

Castiel frowned. "Not yet. First we must ask Michael nicely. If he doesn't play nice, we'll beat him up!" His eyes lit up for a second, then dimmed just as quickly. "Well, you can beat him up. He's too strong for me." Gosh, he felt useless. So much for angel equality.

The angels all fell silent as they headed towards their doom. Castiel randomly decided to start singing the infamous song of doom which went like this:

DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM-IT-Y DOOM DOOM

And the song would repeat until someone hit the one singing those brutal words. Castiel managed to get to the fifth cycle when Lucifer brought the group to a halt. He glanced over his shoulder and shot Castiel a withering look. "Shut up, Castiel. You'll let him know we are coming."

Castiel hung his head in shame. The silence was scary. Sung words kept him entertained. "Oh, let him sing, Lucifer. If we're lucky, it might just drive Michael insane and he'll simply give us the trenchcoat back," Anna said, coming to Castiel's defence. For a moment, Castiel thought Anna was on his side. Was she starting to like him now? Was it possible? He glanced in her direction with round hopeful eyes. "Don't even think about it Castiel," Anna said, shooting down hopes of a friendship immediately.

Uriel patted Castiel on the shoulder. "You should give up, Castiel. She's not in your league."

Castiel wasn't ready to give up hope just yet. If he got his trenchcoat back... "There he is!" he said, almost squealing.

"Where?" Lucifer demanded.

Gabriel squinted. "I see him too. He's wearing... Castiel's trenchcoat?"

How odd.

Castiel was feeling mad now. Angels didn't really feel such emotion, but Castiel was a special one who spent way too much time hanging out with weird humans. How dare Michael wear _his _article of clothing? "We must stop him at once."

Lucifer stroked his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Gabriel, I want you to use one of those magic tricks I taught you on Michael. Keep him distracted. Raphael, help Gabriel. Give him a good lightning show. Anna, just... flip your hair over your shoulder and bat your eyelashes at him." The two angels nodded, rubbing their hands together vigorously.

"What about me?" said Uriel.

"Uh... act as Castiel's bodyguard?"

"And what should I do, Lucifer?" Castiel asked.

Lucifer thought hard. "Sing the doom song. Anna's plan might just work. I will launch my mighty attack when Michael falls into a vulnerable state."

"How will we know when Michael is in a vulnerable state?" Uriel said, giving Lucifer an 'I can't decide if you are over confident or just plain crazy' look.

"His wings will fold," Lucifer said. "That is when I shall strike!"

"What will you do?" Castiel said.

"I will send him to hell! Only for a few hours though otherwise Father will get mad." He visibly shuddered at the thought. Hell was one frightening place. It changed all the time depending on the punishment. Sometimes there were evil showerheads. "Attack!" He pointed a finger to the sky. Gabriel and Raphael exchanged glances, then charged forward. Gabriel used one of his trippy shape shifting tricks while Raphael caused a lightning storm.

While the two annoying angels did their work, Uriel, Castiel and Anna walked forward. Anna started to do her infamous modelling routine which surprisingly caught Michael's attention. The most powerful arch angel seemed intrigued by Anna's modelling that Uriel and Castiel were able to sneak up behind him. Castiel reached out towards the trenchcoat then started to sing the DOOM song as loud as he could.

The lyrics did their damage.

Lucifer was shocked. Castiel had more power than he had thought.

Michael did not move. His wings folded, his mouth frozen in shock. It was time to strike! Using the rings to his cage, Lucifer threw them onto the ground and muttered the words to open the gate. A hole in the floor opened. "Take your coat then push him in!" Lucifer shouted. "I can't keep the gate open forever."

Uriel and Castiel looked at each other, then nodded. Together, they grabbed the trenchcoat and yanked it off Michael. As soon as the coat was pulled off, Michael snapped out of his trance. Everything stopped. "Please don't hurt me!" he whined.

"Give me back my trenchcoat otherwise we will be forced to!" Castiel snapped. He was really upset.

"I just borrowed your trenchcoat because I thought it would make me look cool because no one seems to like me very much," Michael whimpered, his wings folded. The other angels weren't really sure what to make of this. Who knew Michael, the strongest of all angels, was a complete utter wimp? The angels were left speechless by his confession. This really wasn't the reaction they were expecting. It certainly was no joke either – Michael didn't have a sense of humour at all. "Father forgive me." He took the trench coat off and handed it to Castiel.

"You should've asked," Castiel said, taking back his beloved possession.

Michael looked guilty. "I... thought you wouldn't realize."

"Were you ever going to give it back?" Castiel demanded, feeling quite confident now with his trench coat back in his hands.

"Uh... eventually?"

Lucifer kicked the floor. He was really hoping for a fight so he could show Michael he was so much better. Perhaps another day. But for now, there would be no fight. Damn. "We shall fight again some other day," he concluded, ignoring the whines of Raphael and Gabriel. Oh well, he could go back to plotting world domination... on Minecraft! He walked away cackling to himself, ignoring the worried looks from the other angels.

Castiel hugged Michael. "I forgive you."

Michael smiled. "That is good to hear."

"We can go shopping for your trenchcoat. You need to find one that matches your style. I'm sure Dean Winchester would like to help."

"That would be lovely."

The two angels smiled. Anna rushed up between them. "Can I come?"

"Sure, why not?" said Castiel. There was still a chance he could impress her. Uriel walked away from the madness – bunch of lunatics, the whole lot of them. "We'll go tomorrow!" he chirped. And that's how Castiel's mission ended. On a positive note. He was with his trenchcoat again and all was good in the world.

.

Wow, I hadn't realized it had been over six months since I last updated! Time certainly flies by. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter even if it was slightly shorter than the previous ones. Thank you to everyone who supported this story either by faving, alerting or reviewing! Your support made this story possible. Thanks again!


End file.
